


Happy Christmas

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made it a happier Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

White snow battled black sky beyond the window pane. The fight was turbulent, gusty, and unwinable.

Percy could sympathize. His emotions were at war constantly, tearing, whipping, and rubbing his soul raw. He splayed a long fingered hand on the pane, feeling the cold leech in, making his skin as numb as his heart.

“Happy Christmas.” The soft voice at his side made him jerk, surprised. He’d been so involved in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Penelope walk over.

Looking at her, he felt his heart thaw slightly, his soul grow a little warmer. “Happy Christmas, beloved,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 Winter Drabble Challenge.


End file.
